What Went Down In Baghdad?
by blackwidow11223
Summary: What happened when the Hawkeye and Black Widow first met? How crazy did it get? T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

"The super spy. The Black Widow. The Russian. How do you expect me to be able to do that?" he questioned the three of them.

"The way you do every other target." Nick replied in an annoyed voice, having already had this discussion with a number of people, both of whom who were in this room. "The council feels that she is too much of a threat to global security to be keeping alive. Which she undoubtedly is, she has just killed three S.H.I.E.L.D agents in the space of 1 day. We need to eliminate her, and fast."

"But she's just a kid!" Clint exclaimed, looking at the profile picture on the file that Coulson had just handed to him.

"A dangerous kid at that. We don't like it either Clint, but it needs doing." Coulson replied, not liking the potential prospects either.

"You fly out tonight Barton, at 2200 hours. Be at the quinjet by then, please." instructed Nick as Clint walked out the door towards the hallway.

"Oh, and Barton?"

"Yes Fury?"

"Don't get yourself killed. I quite need my top agent to be alive and well."

"I'll try my best, sir."

The door closed behind him, and Coulson turned towards the director.

"I don't like this Nick, I have a feeling something really bad is going to happen, deep in my gut."

"I know Coulson, I've had that feeling ever since the council told me to send him on this mission.

Clint was sitting in his room

On the S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier, supposedly getting ready for his upcoming mission, he was worried, the Black Widow was known for her aptitude for killing. He was dreading going to Baghdad. He wasn't anywhere near comfortable with killing someone who looked as young as Natasha Romanoff. Sure, he was very much aware that she was a master assassin that had killed many people, not all of whom were criminals, but there was something in his gut that went against even wanting to kill her. Maybe it was the knowledge that she was part of a secret governed program where young girls memories were taken from them, or the fact she looked barely over 19, Clint really didn't want to be responsible for her death. It just wasn't something that he was willing to have on his conscience.

He stood up, and stated to do some packing up, wanting to have plenty of weapons, as he was very aware that he would most definitely be needing them, according to his file, the Black Widow was a master of most kinds of fighting, and that it would be very difficult to even think about catching her in some sort of trap. He looked over at the clock on his bedside table, and saw that he didn't have much time until he had to be leaving, so with one last look at his warm bed, he walked out of his room for what would possibly be the last time.

**Hi! I was having trouble working out what to do with my other fic, as I wasn't able to determine where it was going to be going. But, I had inspiration for this one just before I went to bed, so I ended up staying up really late trying to finish it! I got this chapter done, and now I really want to go to bed, so bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- In my dreams, in my dreams.**

"Agent Barton, we're almost at the base in Baghdad," a young agent told him, the sight of anxiousness. Clint nodded, and rose from his perch on the S.H.I.E.L.D quintet where he had been sitting for the last hour, taking a tighter hold on his weapons which were like his lifeline. He stepped out of the jet as soon as it touched the ground, and was immediately by Agent Hill, who had travelled to the base a little bit earlier.

"Agent Barton," she greeted, nodding slightly at him.

"Hill." He replied curtly, wanting to get straight to business.

"We have a car for you, the safe house is where it was last you were here, and all the supplies have been stocked. Do you have your secure headpiece?" Hill questioned, wanting to ensure everything was covered that needed to be.

Clint simply nodded.

"Okay, we will be in touch. Good luck Agent Barton."

"You too Hill." He called over his shoulder as he walked away towards the garage. When he got there, he was greeted with a black Mercedes, the exact image of a spy car. He gracefully slid into the front seat, and turned the key that was already in the exhaust. The car started up, and Clint drove out of the S.H.I.E.L.D garage, and mentally prepared himself for the next part of his mission, killing the Black Widow.

He drove for around half and hour until he reached a small apartment complex in a suburban suburb, where he entered the code that would allow him entry to the complex. He walked up a few flights of stairs until he got to a small apartment that had a keypad lock. He entered another code, and slipped inside the door.

The apartment was very simple, and bedroom, bathroom and kitchen dining area. He wasn't going to be spending much time there, so it really wasn't that much of an issue for the apartment not to be a grand affair. He took a look at the briefing file, and saw that Romanoff was set to be at a function that night, meaning it was very possible that it was her plan to eliminate the Polish politician who was her target that night. He decided that it was a good idea to go to the dinner, well, not inside, but rather on the top of a building or in the ventilation system. When he looked at the supplied floor plan of the building an surrounding areas, he saw that the vents were laser covered, so they became a no go. However, there was a small building next to the city hall where the function was set to be held, and the large windows on the side of the building provided a perfect avenue for spying on the party, and the assassin who was to be attending. He put on his mission suit, picked up two of his best bows, a knife, and a pistol, and placed it on the vest that he proudly wore.

**Please review so I can know what I need to work on in the future. Thanks!**


End file.
